Today, many consumers enjoy creating custom beverages by manually dispensing various branded beverages in desired ratios in a single container. The above however, suffers from drawbacks in that consumers have no way of determining the exact ratios needed in order to replicate the creation of a custom beverage (i.e., the consumer is forced to “guestimate” or “eyeball” the beverages as they are dispensed). As a result, consumers attempting to manually create custom beverages may receive a different ratio of branded beverages each time a drink is dispensed thereby leading to decreased drink consistency. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.